


Who Wants To Live Forever?

by Jackyboy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tuck Everlasting Fusion, Alternative Sexuality, Attempted Kidnapping, Backround Deacury, Deacury when you squint, Death of a loved one, Homophobia, Immortality, Jim is a tired dad, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags to be added, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Mary/Freddie, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackyboy/pseuds/Jackyboy
Summary: What would you do if you had the chance to live forever?This is a question sixteen year old Brian May never thought he’d have to answer. That is until he meets Roger Taylor, a not so seventeen year old boy that makes him question what he considers “living”.Brian has to make the biggest decision of his life, all while protecting Roger and his family’s secret. Will the secret fade with him? Or is it everlasting?(Based on the novel Tuck Everlasting by Natalie Babbit)(Characters in this writing do not have any correlation to the real people)





	1. Prologue/Chapter One

Trees rustled in a soft spring breeze as the sun began to set behind them. It was April in a small town near London as a boy with vibrant blonde hair and bright blue eyes trudged through the tall trees. A taller boy with long raven hair and an older man with tired eyes followed close behind. Mud splashed up around their feet as they approached a large oak tree.

“Guys look! There’s water under this tree!” The blonde haired boy exclaimed, speeding his pace up to where a small spring of water sat. Pulling out a small glass from his bag, the boy scooped up a glass of water with a grin almost as bright as the glistening water.

“Thank god, I’m dying of thirst,” The taller boy said, fanning his face in an attempt to ward off the heat. 

“Water is an excellent sign of opportunity, and where there’s opportunity, there’s our new home.” The older man smiled at the boys. Taking some water at the same time as the raven haired boy, all three held their glasses up in the air. 

“Let 1908 be our best year yet,” Said the man. With that, the three drank the water, and began setting up camp for the night. 

~~~~~~

Brian May was a good son, and a good person at that. He got good grades in his home classes, he never stayed up past his bed time (9:00pm in case you were wondering), and he always used his manners. Never had he done something to be warranted a life behind bars.

Those bars being the bars of the fence surrounding his home. 

His home was larger, in the town of Treegap right outside London. There were no other homes directly near his, which meant nobody his age to hang out with. Not even a school took up residence in the village. All there was around him were a handful of very scattered homes, one store, a restaurant, and a church. So really even if he wanted to get in some trouble, it would be very difficult to find.

As the boy got out of bed, he glanced over at the calander on a nearby wall. May 18th, 1973 it read. One day away from being a year since he left his property. Hopefully the dreaded anniversary wouldn’t come and go so solemnly. Brian had been planning for a week on how to ask his mom to let him go out. Specifically go out to the fair that was in a nearby town for the week. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. 

Getting dressed, he practiced what he would say to his mother. 

“Tomorrow is a year since dad passed away-No, don’t start out sad. I’ve been getting good grades-She knows that you idiot she’s your teacher.” Sighing as he tried and tried again, Brian ran his hands over his face and shook his head. 

Opting just to go downstairs and go with the flow of the morning, Brian shut his wardrobe door and headed down the stairs. His mother greeted him in the kitchen as she mixed batter into a bowl. Planting a kiss on her cheek, he snatched a piece of toast off of a plate and sat down at the counter.

“How did you sleep dear?” His mother asked.

“Well mum. Listen-“

“Oh you know the Jones’ daughter Amelia? She got accepted to Harvard! Isn’t that just lovely?” She asked, cracking an egg into a bowl.

“Very. But mum I was thinking-“

“She has a ninety-six average. Perhaps you could talk to her at some point, get some tips.” Another egg was cracked.

“I’m doing fine enough mum you know this. But if you would just listen-“

“I know but it never hurts to up your grades even more. Especially if you want to become a doctor or a lawyer.” Crack, crack, crack.

“Mum! Please will you listen for one minute?” Brian snapped. His mother looked up from the bowl, eyes wide. “I want to go out. I’m sixteen now. There’s a fair just near here. We could go together! Please just let me do something?” 

For a moment Brian thought that perhaps his mom was considering his question. He actually felt excited for once in his life. That is until the one syllable word came out of his mother’s mouth. 

“No.” Brian stood up from his stool, mouth agape to argue. Before he could try however, he was shut down. “The world is not safe. You have everything you need here. You don’t need to leave this property.”

“But-“

“No Brian! That’s that. Do not ask again.” 

Usually, he was not an angry person. But this is one thing he had wanted more than anything. Without another word, Brian stormed out the front door, slamming it behind him. 

His front yard was the one area outside his home he was allowed. That was only due to the eight foot prison fence encasing it. Walking over to said fence, he grasped two of the metal bars belonging to the gate. Just beyond it sat a small hedgehog. Smiling, Brian reached out his arm to try and pat it, but to no avail. He pressed his entire body to the gate and held his arm through the bars again. With a soft creak, it swung open. 

It took him a second to realize that there was no longer anything in between him and the outside world. Holding his breath, Brian stepped out on to the muddy road. While it didn’t feel much different physically from being on his front lawn, mentally it felt like a whole new world. 

He had a decision to make, he knew this. Either be the good son his mother raised him to be and go back inside, or raise a little bit of hell for once and venture into the beyond. If he didn’t leave now, Brian knew he’d only wish he had. So with one final look back at his home, Brian bounded out into the woods. 

What has he got to lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the first chapter! The idea popped into my head after listening to the musical Tuck Everlasting! Hope you enjoy and comments are always appreciated:)  
> -Avalyn


	2. Chapter Two

It hadn’t even been ten minutes since Brian had left his front lawn, and he already had a stomach ache. His mind was swirling with self doubt, and the butterflies in his stomach were seemingly trying to murder him from the inside out. So far it had not been a good start to his adventure.

His mother would kill him for leaving. He could be murdered. Wolves could attack him. His brain screamed at him to turn around and head back, but his heart told him to walk further. For once, Brian listened to his heart and continued onwards. 

The forest wasn’t menacing as he thought it would be. The sun emitted a warm glow in between the tree leaves, and small animals ran near him, trying to find the food they buried before winter had come. It was quiet, but not quiet like his house had been. This quiet was inviting. It made Brian want to venture further into it and see exactly what it was hiding. Which is exactly what he did. 

Apparently all the wood was hiding was a creepy old man. A creepy old man in the worst yellow suit Brian had ever seen.

“Hello son, travelling the woods alone I see?” The man in the yellow suit, with a horrible moustache to match, asked him. 

“Yes, I am,” Brian responded, trying to step around him. 

“What, pray tell, are you out here alone for?” The man stepped in front to block him from passing. Though he had not met many people in his life, Brian knew there was something off about this man. The way he spoke, stood, and looked at Brian all screamed “run”. But for the second time that day, Brian didn’t use his brain.

“On a walk sir, that’s all.” He answered.

“Lovely time for a walk. I myself am on a hunt, to find the song of the fairies my grandmother had told me about. You wouldn’t happen to have heard them nearby have you?” Brian shook his head, and the man clicked his tongue. “Ah no bother. How about you join me? I could use some company from a fellow such as yourself. I’m Paul by the way,” The man in the yellow suit offered. 

If Brian thought he was insane, he didn’t let it show. “No thank you sir, I’ll just be on my-“ Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder.

“I won’t take no for an answer,” Paul growled. Brian’s heart began to speed up, his palms felt sweaty and his knees felt weak. This was a bad idea, he shouldn’t have come out here. His mother was right. Oh god his mother. He wouldn’t see her again. She would be alone. 

“I said no!” Brian exclaimed, ripping his arm away and bolting away from where Paul stood. Trees and shrubs passed by in a blur as his legs carried him far from where he had been. He didn’t know how long he had been running for before he felt his legs begin to give out. Finding a large oak tree in a small clearing, Brian collapsed to the ground. His back was pressed against the cool wood and covered his face with his hands. A shaky breath left his mouth as he attempted to calm down. 

For a while, Brian just sat there, taking deep breaths and willing himself to calm down. Once his heartbeat returned back to its normal pace, Brian finally let his hands drift from his face. Once he did, he noticed a small spring of water at his side. Clearing his throat, Brian coughed as he noticed how extremely dry it was. Though unsanitary, he felt as though he had no choice.

Just as he had cupped his hands and filled them with water, a loud voice yelled at him from the side of the clearing. At first, his body seized up, believing it to be Paul again. Who he hadn’t thought it would be, was a boy around his age with shoulder length golden hair, and bright blue eyes. 

“God, you didn’t drink any did you?” The boy asked. Instead of answering, Brian just stared at him for a moment longer in shock. “Well? Are you deaf? Answer me!” 

Finally, Brian figured out how to use his vocal chords again. “No, no I didn’t. Why?” 

As if someone had just told him he passed an exam, relief washed over golden boy’s face. He approached the water and started trying to cover it with grass. “Good, that’s good. Yes good okay,” the boy rambled.

“It doesn’t mean I wasn’t going to. Why does it matter anyways? It’s just water,” Brian said, now standing the face the other. He was shorter than Brian, with eyes a brighter blue than he had ever seen. His hair was long, much like Brian’s, but it was silky and not ridiculously curly. The boy was pretty.

“Because that water is not good water! It’s bad water. Bad very bad water.” Brian rolled his eyes at that.

“Excellent literary skills I see you have there,” He said, to which the other boy scoffed. 

“I am here trying to help you and this is the thanks I get?” Furrowing his eyebrows, Brian threw his hands up in defence.

“Help me? From what?” He exclaimed. “You don’t even know me! Why are you trying to quote unquote ‘help me’?” Folding his arms over his chest and huffing, Brian turned, ready to get away from this situation.

“What’s your name then?”

“What?” He turned back to face him, an eyebrow raised. Who did this kid think he was?

“God you really are deaf. What’s your name?” The boy reiterated. 

“Brian. Brian May,” He stated. His mother always told him not to talk to strangers, especially not to tell them your full name. But this kid didn’t seem to be much of a threat. Angry sure, but he didn’t seem to want to hurt Brian like the other man did.

“And I’m Roger Taylor. There, now you know me and I know you. Now, are you gonna not fucking drink the water?” The boy, now known as Roger, snapped. 

“Dear lord you are impossible! Between you and an old man I met, my first day out is not how I pictured it at all,” Brian mumbled the last part, earning a questioning look from Roger. 

“Your first day out?” He asked. 

“Yes, and like I said, you are not making it fun at all.”

“Oh, and I’m sure before I came along you were on so many great adventures right?” 

“Well no but-“ 

“So then what exactly were you doing that a ruined so horribly?” Roger asked. He thought about telling him that he was running from a man in a yellow suit. Tell him that he needed water because he ran till his legs gave out. Till his lungs burned. But he didn’t know Roger, so he didn’t get into it.

“I was walking through trees,” Brian said. The boy laughed at that.

“How exciting. Walking through trees. Nothing else? Didn’t climb them? Just walked?” 

“I don’t know how to climb a tree,” Brain responded sheepishly. This boy was going to judge him, he knew it. He wouldn’t blame him if he did either. If Brian was meeting himself right now, a sixteen year old boy that didn’t know how to climb a tree, he’d probably laugh a little too. 

“You don’t, are you joking?” Brian shook his head. “Well then come on, put your hands on that branch,” Roger directed. When Brian didn’t move, the boy huffed and grabbed both of Brian’s arms. They were directed to the branch above him and clasped around it. The movement wasn’t like when the man in the yellow suit had grabbed him. Roger was gentle despite his hot temper. 

He was told to pull himself up, which he did with minimal difficulty. Roger told him to dig his heel into the tree, so he did that. Everything the blondie told him to do, he did. For some reason he was trusting Roger not to let him fall, and it wasn’t long till he was almost at the top of the oak tree. 

“Don’t look down Brian. It’s only scary if you look down,” Roger called from below him. He was currently climbing the tree and trying to make his way up to Brian. But as he spoke, Brian decided that he would in fact look down. When he did however, he didn’t feel scared. He felt alive. He felt free. 

“Wow,” Brian whispered, now looking out over the horizon of trees. It was another moment before Roger joined him on a branch near his. 

“See? Better than just walking huh?” Roger said, nudging his side. Brian had to agree. This is the feeling he had been looking for when he left his house. No mom breathing down his neck, no prison bars encasing him, and no men in yellow suits. Just him and the world. Well, him, the world, and Roger.

The two sat there for a moment, until a soft melody was heard in the distance. Brian watched as Roger’s shoulders tensed at the noise, and a string of curse words were muttered under his breath. “Follow my lead,” Roger told him. 

He climbed down after Roger, careful to not make any noise just as Roger was doing. When they got to almost the bottom, he was instructed to just sit there and not come down until Roger said to. 

“Still carrying that music box around huh? Nobody’s got annoyed enough to stomp on it?” Brian heard Roger say to someone. That someone emerged from the woods, and ended up being another boy. This boy however looked slightly older than Brian and Roger, and had long raven hair and a sharp jawline. 

“You’re the only one who seems to have a problem with it my dear,” The other boy responded. For a second the two just stood there, before Roger grinned and embraced the other. 

“It’s good to see you Rog,” Raven boy said. Roger mumbled a response, hugging the other tighter before pulling away. 

“Does the man who’s looked after you two for years and years get a hug too?” A third, new voice asked. This time it wasn’t a boy, it was an older man. Through the leaves, Brian could make out lightly greying hair, and tired eyes. 

Was this Roger’s father? And his brother?

As Brian wondered that, the three embraced in a sort of group hug. He felt awkward sitting there and watching it unfold, but he was just doing what he was told to do.

“Have you boys been staying out of trouble?” The man asked. Raven boy laughed and assured him he tried his best. But Roger just bit his lip and looked up right where Brian was perched.

“Well Miami, there may have been a, slight situation,” Roger said. The man, Miami, asked Roger to explain, to which the blonde boy motioned for Brian to come down from his spot. 

Carefully, he climbed out of his spot, cursing lightly as he stumbled his way to the ground. Once his feet hit the soft grass, he brushed his trousers off and turned to face the group. 

“Um, hello,” Brian greeted. The man looked shocked, but not inherently angry, and the other boy just looked confused. 

“His name is Brian. I found him in the woods, can we keep him?” Roger requested with a bit of a nervous smile. 

“Does he know of the water?” Roger’s possible father asked. Roger nodded his head and Miami looked like he was about to faint. 

“I knew this day would come, but a boy!” Exclaimed Miami.

“Oh Roger you idiot,” Muttered the Raven Haired Boy. At that, Roger held his hands in the air in defence.

“It’s not my fault!”

“It never is is it?” The other boy snapped back. 

“Enough boys.” Miami shushed both of them. “Freddie,” He began, gesturing to the taller boy, “You know what you need to do. Now Brian, please know as an adult I don’t condone this kind of behaviour. So in advance, I apologize,” He said. Brian raised an eyebrow.

“Apologize? Apologize for wh-“ Before he could continue, Brian was hit in the back of the head, and the world went black around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> Thought I’d update this since the first chapter was so short and we really only met Brian!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> If you fancy it, follow my Tumblr @spicybohrhapboys  
> Any comments are much appreciated!  
> Cheers lovelies <3  
> -Avalyn


	3. Chapter Three

Brian didn’t remember falling asleep in his bed. To be honest, he hardly remembered anything. His brain was going about 90 miles an hour trying to recall how he got back into his bed. Did he get drunk and pass out? No, he would never do that. Would he? No. Perhaps he got really sick and fell dead asleep? But he felt fine now. For the most part anyways. His head hurt. It was all fuzzy, as if the last 24 hours had been a dream. His eyes were still closed as he tried to recall anything that wasn’t just a blur. 

There were a lot of trees. Had he been outside? That wouldn’t make sense, he wasn’t allowed to leave the property. There was the colour yellow, but it wasn’t a pretty yellow. It was the worst colour he had seen, and it definitely wasn’t in his home. He remembered eyes, the prettiest eyes he had seen. Then black. Opening his own eyes, Brian scanned the room. 

This wasn’t his bed. It wasn’t even his home. He was kidnapped. That’s what bloody happened. 

Shooting up from his spot in the bed, he rushed to the window in the bedroom and looked outside. Nothing but forest for miles. His palms began to sweat, and his knees felt week. There was ringing in his ears as he gripped the windowsill, trying to ground himself. Oh god he should’ve stayed home. He really screwed up now. The world began to spin, whether from being knocked out or from the panic he wasn’t sure. 

Brian stumbled his way to a desk across the room. His eyes searched the desk, looking for something to use as defence. The best thing he found was a lamp, which he unplugged and carefully picked up. Okay he had a weapon, sort of. 

Being as quiet as possible, Brian pushed the old wooden door open and stepped into the hallway. The hallway was deserted thankfully. As he made his way down the hallway, being quiet proved to be difficult when you were 6’2”. But so far, nobody had tried to knock him out again, so it was a start. 

His escape plan was cut short however as soon as he was down the stairs and saw Roger and Freddie sitting on the couch. When they saw Brian standing there, lamp in hand, both jumped to their feet quickly and held out their hands. Roger looked exactly as he did when Brian met him in the woods. His hair was still shining from the light, and his eyes still wide with a certain child like wonder in them. Freddie on the other hand had changed. His clothes were different, he had what looked to he eyeliner on, and he looked exhausted. 

“Look Brian we’re sorry that we had to do that-“ Roger began, but Brian just stepped forward and cut him off.

“Just let me go alright? You have no right keeping me here,” He stated, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking. Freddie stepped closer to him and held out a hand, as if he was dealing with a wild animal. Granted, Brian probably looked like one right now as his eyes darted wildly back and forth and his hair was sticking out like it was trying to escape his head.

“Darling it’s alright. You’re free to go once we have a chance to explain,” Freddie said, daring to take another step closer. This caused Brian to stand up even straighter and extend the lamp right in front of him. 

“No, no I want to go now.” Brian demanded again. He stood up straight and squared his stance in an attempt to intimidate the two boys. For a moment he thought it was working as Freddie began to back away. His hope dimmed when the door opened and Miami appeared. 

“Oh he’s awake,” The man said, sending a weary smile towards Brian. His grip on his self proclaimed weapon tightened as Miami approached him. He didn’t look as though he wanted to hurt Brian though. Instead he looked worried and exhausted. 

“Brian nobody here is going to hurt you alright? You will be fine to go soon enough. But you need to give us some time to explain. Can you do that?” Miami asked. Looking between the three people in front of him, Brian nodded after a beat.

He was guided to a chair and reluctantly sat down, setting down the lamp. Freddie paced in front of him, Roger stood off to the side tapping his foot, and Miami was sat in a chair opposite of Brian. How they acted was all very strange to him. The two boys seemed starkly different from one another, not only in looks but how they acted as well. Yet somehow they seemed to get along. 

“Well once upon a time,” Freddie began, but was cut off by Roger with an eye roll.

“God don’t start like that. This isn’t a fairytale,” Roger said. Freddie sent a glare before taking a breath and continuing the story.

“Ignore him,” Roger sulked at that, “Anyways, many years ago the three of us tore from the west to settle somewhere smaller. Somewhere out of the city. We were looking for somewhere out of the city lights,” Freddie explained.

“Oh just skip to when I got stabbed in the stomach would ya?” Huffed Roger.

“No you’ve gone too far ahead Roger!”

“Roger! Freddie!” Miami exclaimed. The two boys immediately stopped their arguing and looked towards the man. “We found that forest and set up camp for the night until we could find a better place. There was water there that we could drink from and we were all drained.”

“Don’t forget the cat and the horse, they’re important.”

“Of course Freddie,” Miami nodded at the boy. “We all drank the water, even the cat, but not the horse. Thought nothing of it, it was just a spring of water. Then the days started going by, and months and years. We didn’t notice anything strange. Our horse eventually died as expected.”

“Somehow the cat was still alive,” Roger interjected. 

“Be quiet and let him tell the story Roger,” Freddie snapped. In response Roger just stuck his tongue out at him. Brian almost laughed at the exchange. He would’ve if they weren’t the people who knocked him over the head. Instead he stayed ridged in his seat and listened to the story. 

“The people that knew as began to talk. They aged as we stayed the same. Not a single wrinkle or new grey hair in sight. No sign of aging as the years went by. We were called cursed but we didn’t know any better. Nobody was thinking that it’s because of the spring.” Brian raised an eyebrow at the man’s story. 

“I don’t understand,” He said, shaking his head in confusion. It all felt like some crazy dream. Some weird fever induced dream. He even tried pinching himself in case it was, but he was still sitting there.

“How do you not understand,” Roger started before Miami motioned for him to shut it.

“Enough Roger. Alright. We aren’t aging. We can’t get hurt. We drank from your spring and now we’ll never die.” Miami said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Brian might have believe it too, if it were not for how completely outlandish it was.

Their story was impossible. They were pulling his leg he was sure of it. Some weird story to lure Brian in a bit longer. A way to get him to stay there before the closes the trap and just completely offed him. Crossing his arms, Brian stood back up. He looked between the men, trying to process it all. 

“You do understand how insane you all sound right?” Brian asked. “You could easily be lying which I’m at least ninety percent sure you are.” Roger’s eyes actually lit up at that before he ran out of the room. When he returned a second later, he had a shot gun in hand. Instinctively, Brian held up his arms as a shield. Instead of being shot though, he watched Roger shoot Freddie right through the head. 

“Roger!” Both Brian and Miami yelled at the same time as Freddie stumbled to the side. Brian rushed to the older boy’s side, readying himself to see blood. There was no blood. Not even a wound. Just Freddie cursing as he stood back up straight. 

“What the bloody hell,” Brian whispered mostly to himself.

“Is that proof enough?” Roger grinned, putting the rifle down. Brian’s head was spinning again. It was too much. Being brought here, the story, watching a man be shot through the head and survive without even a wound. Being unable to properly comprehend it all, Brian just nodded, mouth agape. 

“So you can’t, die?” He found himself asking. Miami shook his head with a small sigh. 

“Not even if we tried.” He looked sad for a moment, but it was fine again. “Now Brian I know it’s a lot, but you have to promise to keep our secret alright? Nobody can know about this, not a single soul.”

All Brian wanted to do was scream about this to everyone he knew. It was like a sci-fi novel come to life. He had spent hours reading those growing up, and now he was practically living in one. But the three men looked desperate. Despite what had happened over the last while, he wouldn’t do that to them.

“I won’t,” Brian promised, looking over to Roger and felt his stomach flutter lightly as the pretty boy grinned at him. “So what now? Am I free to go?”

Roger looked to Miami who shook his head back at him. “No son unfortunately not yet. We can’t risk going back yet in case someone saw what happened. Besides it’s late, you won’t want to be out in the woods at this hour,” Miami explained, and Brian felt his stomach drop. He had to stay here longer?

“But don’t worry! We have sleeping bags and pillows. You can stay in my room with me if you’d like.” Roger suggested. Brian just nodded dumbly again, unsure of what else he could really do. Even if he tried to escape, he would have no clue how to get back. As far as he knew, he was hours away from his home. 

“First we need to get him into some clean clothes. Poor dear looks like he’s been dragged through the gutter,” Freddie said, walking over to him and trying to flatten down his birds nest looking hair. “Come with me darling, we’ll find you something to wear.” He was soon being tugged up the stairs, and being sent a humorous expression from Roger.

Despite his resentment about being here at first, Brian couldn’t say he was completely upset about it all now. It was an adventure which is exactly what he had wanted. Besides, there were worse people that could’ve kidnapped him. Perhaps this wouldn’t be all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no patience and with that, am updating again. Throughout the week they won’t be as frequent so my apologies!  
> Any comments and or criticism are always welcome!  
> Deaky will also be making an appearance soon enough   
> Cheers lovelies <3  
> -Avalyn


	4. Chapter Four

Brian was led upstairs and into a room that was slightly larger than the one he had been in before. It had a large mirror on one wall, a double bed on another, and then a large wardrobe and a desk. On the walls were a series of posters of musicians through the ages, and even pictures of Freddie with some of them. Brian walked up to one of the photos and examined it. The film was vintage and was beginning to yellow. As a whole, the room was a mix of vintage and modern items. It fascinated Brian. 

“Oh don’t mind the clutter dear. I only just got home and haven’t had time to clean up as I’ve been, occupied,” Freddie chuckled nervously at the last part. Brian just smiled lightly at him.

“The clutter is nice. We never have guests yet my mum thinks it’s best to keep the house in perfect order at all times. But of a clean nut I suppose.” Freddie laughed again but this time it wasn’t forced. 

“Well come on, my clothing is just over here. Though I’m not quite sure anything will fit the best due to your height I assume it will fit better than Roger’s,” Freddie said, gesturing to the wooden wardrobe across the room. It was opened to reveal a large array of clothing all in different style and from different eras. Once again, Brian was in awe. 

They sat there sorting through the clothes for a bit, trying to find something decent for Brian. Once in a while Freddie would ask him about his personal life and Brian would answer. Other than that however it was silent. At one point, Brian found himself wanting to ask a question of his own. 

“How old are you?” The question slipped out of his mouth before he could debate actually asking it or now. Freddie looked startled at the question, but not upset. 

“You stop counting after the first 50 years,” Freddie said with a grin, “But before it happened I was barely nineteen. Roger was seventeen, and Miami, well we’re not all that sure but even without the water he’s old.” Brian felt a bit bad for laughing at that. “How about you darling?” 

“Just turned sixteen a month ago,” He responded. 

“So you’ll be taking your drivers training this year? Are you excited for that?” Brian shook his head with a small sigh.

“I would be if I was allowed out of the house.” At that Freddie’s face seemed to glow pink.

“Oh right, Roger did mention something about that, sorry darling,” Freddie said. Brian just waved his hand in dismissal.

“It’s okay, really. I’m out now aren’t I?” Brian picked up a white button up shirt and a black slightly tattered jacket. The shirt looked like it would fit well enough and the jacket hopefully would as well. None of the pants Freddie owned would fit so his would have to make do.

As he was taking out the jacket, he came across a small dress. It was a faded pink colour and had a small bow wrapped around the middle. It looked like it once belonged to a young child, a baby perhaps. He looked to Freddie, about to ask about to, but paused when he saw the man looking at him, face pale. Quickly the dress was snatched out of his hand and gripped tightly, Freddie’s hands almost turning white.

“Where did you find this?” Freddie snapped. Brian took a step back from him, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to find something to say. Freddie’s eyes were glued to the dress before he looked back at Brian. “Well?”

“It was in the wardrobe! Freddie I didn’t mean-“ Freddie was shaking his head and now faced away from Brian. He reached out to put a hand on the man’s shoulder. Freddie flinched and spun back around.

“Out,” He ordered.

“Freddie I didn’t mean-“

“Get out!” Brian didn’t think twice, he just grabbed that clothes and ran out as fast as possible. For the second time in two days, he let his legs carry him without even processing where he was going. He didn’t even remember going down the stairs, but soon enough he was back in the kitchen. Roger looked at him with wide eyes and Miami stood up from his spot on the couch. 

“Brian are you alright?” Roger asked him. Brian shook his head. “What happened?”

“Freddie was getting me clothes. And then I found a small dress, a baby dress. He yelled at me to get out, I’m not really sure what happened,” Brian said, looking back up the stairs with worry. Miami moved over to where Brian stood and patted him on the shoulder. 

“I’ll go talk to him,” He said before disappearing up the stairs. Brian watched Miami leave and then heard what he guessed to be Freddie’s door close. Muffled voices were heard and if his ears were right, quiet sobs. Brian felt a sob of his own rise in his throat as he realized he caused that. He shook it away though, refusing to let himself cry in front of Roger. 

Looking over at the aforementioned boy, Brian noticed him looking lost in thought. Roger sat like that for a moment, with Brian just watching him, before he leapt to his feet and pointed right at Brian. Those blue eyes looked at him with a sort of excitement as if Brian was the most wonderful thing in the world. He could’ve melted right there. 

“Get dressed, and then meet me outside,” Roger said, and ran out the front door without another word. The sixteen year old blinked a few times with shock at the quick ordeal. His mind raced with the possibilities of why he’d be asked to go outside. Were they not supposed to stay inside? That’s why he was stuck here wasn’t it? It was nearly dark too, something could happen. 

Something like this doesn’t happen everyday. Take the chance Brian

Doing what Roger had asked, Brian put on the shirt and jacket. The shirt fit well enough, but the jacket’s sleeves were slightly too short on him. He wasn’t complaining though. His old clothes were torn and tattered from climbing the tree, and full of mud. So a jacket that didn’t fit ever so slightly was an upgrade. Looking at himself in the mirror, his reflection frowned back. His hair was a complete and utter mess. That wasn’t new, but usually it had some more order to it. Brian tried petting it down with some water from the tap, but to no avail. He’d have to go out looking like a cloud with legs. 

Once he finished, Brian put his old clothes on top of the counter. He took another look around the cottage. Before he had been in too much panic to properly take it in. Now he noticed that it was quite similar to Freddie’s room. There were many aspects of it that were from this decade, such as the stove, the washing machine, as well as the small radio sitting next to him on the counter. But the overall feel of the cabin was old and rustic, like it was from another time. Which granted, it probably was. 

When Brian finally left the house, he found Roger sitting on the steps of the front porch. He was writing something down on a small piece of paper until he saw Brian approach him. He looked up and grinned, handing him the paper.

‘We didn’t get kidnapped. Took Brian out to see something. Be back before dinner  
Your favourite son, Roger’

The note read. Brian looked up and cocked his head to the side, silently asking Roger what was going on. Snatching the paper from his hand, Roger slid the note under the door before turning back around. 

“We’re going out. Like you said, it’s your first day out and all that you’ve done is climb a tree and been, well, kidnapped,” Roger paused to look a Brian apologetically, and Brian just smiled with a slightly confused look, and urged him to continue. “So I’m gonna take you somewhere.”

“Can I know where this place is?” Brian asked, to which Roger shook his head. 

“No, just follow me.” Roger grabbed his wrist and began to tug him towards the forest. Brian just laughed and let himself be pulled away. Sure he didn’t really know this boy, but they climbed a tree together. That has to count for something. He was lead through the forest near the cottage. The walk was silent between the two of them. Roger didn’t ask any personal questions to Brian, and Brian returned the favour. It wasn’t awkward however. The silence was comforting, and Roger’s grip still had not left Brian’s wrist. 

It wasn’t long until they neared their destination. At this point Roger stopped walking and turned to Brian. 

“You’re gonna have to trust me here, but just close your eyes and let me guide you alright?” Roger requested. Biting his lip, Brian thought for a moment before agreeing. He shut his eyes tight and let himself be lead again, this time completely blind to his surroundings. He could just open his eyes to know where he was being brought. For some reason though, Brian enjoyed the feeling of excitement and let it consume the anxiety that was there. 

After a few more minutes of walking, they stopped once again. Roger’s grip finally left his wrist and he heard the boy step away from him. Any comfort that had been there left when Roger’s immediate presence left. 

“Alright open,” Roger said, and Brian felt himself relax again at the sound of Roger’s voice. He couldn’t explain it. Perhaps it was because he was in the middle of nowhere and he only knew Roger. Sort of. He let himself believe that. 

His eyes fluttered open to reveal a large waterfall in front of him. It was utterly beautiful. There was a clearing of grass around it and a small lake directly in front. Brian stepped forward, getting a better look at it. Roger just grinned the whole time.

“Whaddya think?” Roger asked, gesturing at it all. 

“It’s absolutely stunning Roger,” Brian responded, which made Roger’s smile even brighter. 

The two ended up sitting at the edge of the lake, shoes off and feet dangling in the cool water. Everything around Brian at that moment was extremely peaceful. He found himself forgetting about everything that he had been worried about beforehand. It felt lovely.

“Freddie and I used to come here before we realized...” Roger trailed off at that. “Well you know. But we’d just give each other a look when we need a break from everything, and the other would know right away. It was our spot.”

“Was?” Brian asked. 

“I only get to see Freddie and Miami every ten years. It would get too suspicious for us to be together for so long at once if we aren’t aging,” He explained, looking crestfallen at it. Brian’s heart broke slightly for Roger. He couldn’t imagine going that long without seeing his mother. And now, because of him, Roger couldn’t spend time with his brother.

“Roger I’m so sorry. Jesus that’s, that’s bloody awful. You shouldn’t be out here with me. You should be with Freddie.” The other just smiled lightly at him and shook his head.

“It’s alright really. When you’ve got an infinite amount of time, ten years doesn’t seem like so much. Besides, Freddie has been outside plentiful of times. I just had to show you this.” Brian nodded at him before looking back towards the water. He stared down at it for a second before looking back up, deciding to change the subject. 

“You call him Miami. Why? Is he not your father?” 

“No. Not really anyways. Illegally adopted both Freddie n’ I when we were young. It’s a funny story actually for me. I was thrown out of my house and started living in Miami’s barn. Without him knowing of course. He found me one day and just said ‘I’ve made some soup if you want some’,” Roger laughed lightly at the memory, “After that he just let me live with him.”

“Wow that’s really, that’s really sweet of him. I’m sorry you got kicked out though,” Roger just shrugged as if it were no big deal, “why were you? Kicked out I mean.”

After a moment passed without answer, Brian thought perhaps he had dug too deep. That was before Roger took a deep breath and looked up at him. “I kissed a boy,” He said. “I was twelve and thought this boy was pretty. My pa and ma saw, remember this was early nineteen hundreds like nineteen o’ two, so they gave me the boot.”

“I don’t have a father,” Brian blurted out. Roger glanced at him with a puzzled expression before Brian continued. “He died a year ago. I know that doesn’t completely match what you went through, but I kind of get it. Losing family I mean,” The other looked at him with pity for a moment but Brian just shook his head. “But nobody should be kicked out for something like that. Roger I’m so sorry.”

He was told that it was alright, as long as he was fine with it, to which Brian assured Roger that he was fine with it all. To more extent than he may know, but Brian didn’t mention that. 

After sitting there for a while longer, Roger concluded it was best for them to start heading back, lest Miami have their heads. Their walk back was quiet like the first once. This time however there was no light grip on his arm. Brian wouldn’t admit it, but he wouldn’t have minded if Roger had held his hand on that walk.

Once they were back, they found Freddie sitting at the table. At the sight of Freddie, Brian immediately tensed up. Though when the man saw him, he just smiled at him as if nothing had happened. Brian was confused at the change of mood, but accepted it. He’d rather have this version of Freddie anyways than the one from before.

“There you are darlings!” Freddie exclaimed standing up. “Miami was in a complete fuss over you two disappearing. Dinner has been on the table now for ten minutes.” Freddie was now in front of them, checking over both boys like a mother would. Roger rolled his eyes and brushed off Freddie.

“We’re fine Fred. I left a note”

“Oh yes Miami saw that. He was still worried out of his mind. You know how he gets. Can’t say I blame him what with your record Roger,” Freddie said, earning an “oh fuck off” from Roger.

The door was opened and Brian turned to see Miami enter the cottage. He looked worn out, even more than before. Relief washed over his face when he saw Roger and Brian standing there alive and well. 

“Good boys you’re home. Roger you can’t just go off without consulting someone. Especially not now that we have, a guest with us.”

“I left a note!” Roger protested.

“That could’ve been written by anyone. You didn’t even tell me where you were going, and you don’t exactly have a clean slate of- well Roger you’re known to be one for surprises,” Miami said, obviously attempting to keep his voice mellow as to not upset Roger. Roger was now scowling and opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Freddie turned looked towards the sound before turning back to Roger. “Look, that must be one of your surprises now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you’re enjoying it feel free to leave kudos!  
> Also comments are always appreciated!  
> Cheers <3  
> -Avalyn


	5. Chapter Five

“I don’t know anything about this!” Roger exclaimed defensively. Everybody, excluding Brian, shushed him. “Whoever is there has nothing to do with me I swear.” Freddie went to peak out the window to get a glimpse of who’s there but Miami stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t Fred. They’ll be able to see you,” Miami whispers. “Get Brian and hide him somewhere out of sight. Roger get the shot gun just in case.” Both boys nod and do as told. 

“What’s going on? Why do I need to hide?” Brian questioned Freddie as he is tugged away from the door. Roger was bent over, digging through a chest for what he had been assigned to grab. 

“Nobody ever comes here. There’s no need. Nobody knows we live here. Whoever is out there could be dangerous,” Freddie explained. Brian bit the inside of his lip, looking back towards the door where Miami stood with his hand on the doorknob. He was brought to a closet where he was told to hide inside. Freddie shut the door as he stepped inside. The place was pitch black, and Brian didn’t dare move in fear of bumping into something he couldn’t see. Carefully he felt around in front of him and found the doorknob for the closet. Opening it just enough to see out, Brian peered through the small crack.

Roger was now stood a good distance from the door, shot gun in hand, and Miami was opening the door. It seemed everybody was holding their breaths as the door swung open to reveal who was there. It wasn’t a big man wanting to hurt them, or a strange man in a yellow coat like Brian had silently feared it would be. In front of Miami stood a taller boy with just below the shoulder wavy brown hair. He looked up at the three men in front of him with what looked to be fear. 

“I’m one of you,” The boy said quietly. A look was shot between Freddie and Roger as both stepped closer. The boy, who looked to be younger than Freddie but perhaps around Roger’s “age”, fiddled with his fingers in front of his stomach. Miami motioned for Roger to lower the shot gun and approached the boy.

“What do you mean son?” Miami asked softly. At this point it almost looked like the boy was shaking head to toe. Brian would feel bad for him, knowing what something like that felt like, but he was too overwhelmed by his own fear in that moment to fully process it.

“The water. I drank it today. I know what it, it is,” The boy stammered out. Miami had now opened the door fully, allowing him inside. Roger still looked on guard, but Freddie just looked at the boy with a bit of pity. 

“Wait,” Roger said, lifting the shot gun up and aiming it right at the boy. “Let me shoot him. Then we will know.”

“Roger we are not just going to shoot someone!” Freddie exclaimed, glaring at his brother. The boy looked torn between the two before he held his hands up in the air.

“Do it,” He said, nodding towards Roger with a bit of fear in his voice. Brian watched on from the closet in horror, holding his breath as Roger held the gun to his eye, aiming towards the boy’s leg. A loud bang went off as it was fired, and Brian felt himself flinch and shut his eyes. All was quiet for a moment. There were no sobs of terror, and no crash of a body hitting the floor. When his eyes reopened, they focused on the boy, who was standing there alive and well. A sigh escaped from in between Brian’s lips at the sight of it.

“He’s legit Roger, now put the gun away before you blow someone’s head off darling,” Freddie requested. Roger just smirked at him, blowing on the tip of the gun before setting it down back in the chest. “Brian dear you can come out now.”

The boy looked towards Brian as he emerged from the closet. Brian glanced at him with a warm smiled before going to stand beside Roger. He watched as Miami ushered the boy over to the couch and got him to sit down. 

“Freddie fetch him a blanket, he’s shaking,” Miami said, and Freddie retreated upstairs. “What’s your name son?” He asked the boy, who was now lightly picking at the couch. At Miami’s words he looked up, looking alarmed at the question as if he had not been expecting it.

“Oh it’s, it’s John. John Richard Deacon,” The Boy, John, answered. Brian’s lips quirked into a smile at the full name just as Freddie reappeared down the stairs.

“Well Deaky it’s lovely to have you here,” Freddie said, planting the blanket gently atop John’s lap. John looked up at him with a soft smile and flushed cheeks before looking back down at the wool blanket in front of him. 

“So what’s your story?” Roger blurted out. Brian looked at him quizzically but he just continued. “How did you know? About the water?”

John squirmed uncomfortably but began to answer. “I was travelling through the woods. It had b-been hours of waking. I was thirsty. The water was there so I drank it. Horrible t-time to be walking through the woods. Turns out a deer was near me. A hunter went to shoot at it. G-got me instead. Didn’t bleed. I was shocked and ran. I circled back to the spring eventually. Heard you talking about it. Followed you back here and debated on knocking or not. Th-that’s about it,” Deaky said, taking turns between looking up at the three of them, and his lap. 

“Shot twice in one day,” Freddie clucked his tongue and shook his head. “Oh you poor dear.” John’s cheeks flushed again as he seemed to purposefully avoid Freddie’s gaze. Brian studied him for a moment. His eyes were constantly darting between multiple points in the room, his hands would not stop fidgeting, and his body shook lightly still. Brian did feel bad for him. It was not long ago that Brian felt the same way about being in this cottage. 

“Can I, can I use your loo?” John suddenly spoke up. “I’ve been out all day and haven’t really had the chance, been dealing with other things,” He said almost sheepishly. 

“Of course, I’ll show you where it is,” Miami said, gesturing for John to follow him. As the two left, he watched Freddie look after John with a soft smile. Roger seemed to see this too as he was at his brother’s side in a moment, nudging him in the side with his elbow.

“What was that Fred?” Roger asked, grinning at the man. Freddie just shrugged off the blonde boy with an innocent look.

“I don’t know what you are referring to Roger,” Freddie said. Roger rolled his eyes playfully and looked down the hallway to assure that John wasn’t returning quite yet. 

“You’re looking at the boy like he just gave you the world.” Brian had to agree. Even when he had arrived he hadn’t been treated in the same way as John was being treated. 

“Freddie I could almost hear the butterflies in your stomach when he looked at you,” Brian found himself saying aloud. Roger shot him a look, as if it were his first time speaking. But after a beat he let out a chuckle. 

“Oh sod off both of you,” Freddie snapped, though it was easy to see the smile he was trying to repress. The man was clearly smitten, despite just having met the boy. It made Brian smile and look towards Roger, causing his own stomach to fill up with butterflies. He worried his lip in between his teeth at that. Brian could not already be developing feelings for this boy. It had barely been twenty four hours. This simply was due to him not leaving the house in a year, and Roger being the first person that was nice to him. For the most part. That’s all it was.

Not a moment later, John reappeared in the living room with Miami at his side. Brian wasn’t completely sure what Miami had said to the boy, but he was looking significantly less on edge than he had before. 

“Boys,” Miami began, looking between Freddie and Roger, “I offered for John to stay here over night, or as long as he needs. He’ll need to stay in one of your rooms. I was thinking Roger since he’s closer to your age-“

“Brian already asked to stay in my room,” Roger cut in. Brian shook his head, looking at the blonde as if he were crazy. Which he was apparently, because Brian definitely had not asked to stay in his room. He clued in though as he looked at Freddie that this may be Roger’s attempt to make his brother a bit happy 

“Oh yeah I did, sorry John.” John just sent him a smile as an assurance that he didn’t mind. Freddie announced that Deaky would then be staying in his room, and took the boy upstairs to show him the bedroom. Brian silently prayed that John’s first encounter with Freddie’s bedroom would go better than it did for him.

Miami told Roger he’d be helping him with dinner that night, at which Roger whined, and Brian offered to help as well. The blonde boy was told that “he’s been off dinner duty for ten years, he can lend a god damn hand”, and Brian was thanked. The two set off to the kitchen to begin preparing what Miami has got them for dinner. Which was a few different kinds of vegetables and some fish. 

“Here Bri can you hold this while I cut into it?” Roger asked, nodding his head at the fish. While Brian internally grinned at the nickname, externally his face was pale. He shook his head at the request after thinking about it.

“I don’t, I can’t, I’m vegetarian.” Roger nodded at his excuse for an explanation and began to haphazardly cut the fish himself. Being clearly put on vegetable duty, Brian set to cutting the carrots into perfect, sort of, pieces. Every once in a while he’d look towards Roger and smile at the concentrated look he had. His tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth and his eyebrows were furrowed.

Cute.

His mind supplied for him. Shaking his head at the intrusive thought, Brian put his mind back on the task at hand. Well he tried his best anyways. 

After around an hour or so, dinner was ready and set on the table. Miami thanked the two boys profusely before calling down John and Freddie for dinner. Once they appeared, all five of them sat down. 

“So Deaky,” Roger said when a few minutes of silence had passed. “How old are you?” John looked up from his plate and bit down on his bottom lip.

“I was supposed to be turning eighteen this August,” He said quietly. Brian could see the dread wash over his face. This boy didn’t want the fate that had been put upon him. Freddie seemed to sense the feelings John had, as he looked at him with his own version of the dread. Neither of them wanted what had been given to them. Yet here they were. Brian pitied them he did. He did not want to imagine being forced into a life you never wanted. 

“Oh well then we’re technically the same age! Without the added years I am technically seventeen,” Roger said, not quite catching on to the mood change. John just nodded, seemingly forcing a smile upon his face before pushing around the cooked vegetables on his plate. 

“John what kind of interests do you have?” Brian asked, trying to slightly break the tension.

“I’ve played the bass guitar since I was ten,” John answered. Brian lit up at that, not noticing the other boys at the table do the same.

“Oh mad! I’ve been playing guitar for a few years now,” Brian said.

“I play the drums!” Roger added.

“And I sing with the voice of an angel.” Roger rolled his eyes at Freddie’s statement but Brian and Deaky just laughed.

“Well look at that, you boys could have your own band,” Miami said. Brian was beaming at the prospect of that. To be in a band was what he had wanted since her first picked up his homemade guitar. For a moment he was excited that he might finally get the chance. However, he quickly realized that he’d be going back home soon, John would be splitting, and Roger and Freddie would be leaving Treegap for another ten years. 

“Well we should play together sometime my darlings!” Freddie said. The boys agreed, only half meaning it because neither Brian nor John had their instruments. But the thought itself was nice.

The rest of dinner passed without much chatter. After dinner, the boys settled down around the small TV but didn’t turn it on like originally planned. Instead they talked about anything in between music to their home life. As the night wore on, Brian could see John easing up around the others, as well he felt his own self become even more comfortable than before. 

Brian was sitting on the floor with Roger behind him on the couch. He could feel the boy lightly playing with his curls and it made his heart flutter more than it should. Freddie looked at the two of them a few times, smirking at Brian. He would flip him off if Roger were not looking right at him. Instead though he found himself subconsciously leaning into Roger’s touch. 

Brian was content. Truly he was. For once there were hardly any worries racing in his mind. It was easy to let himself imagine a life where he lived here. With Freddie, Roger, Miami, and possibly John. Living in this small cabin and going on adventures everyday with Roger. He let himself dream about that, and didn’t let the thought of his mother worrying about him back at home, or the fact that soon, the family would have to leave Treegap again flood his mind. He couldn’t bare to let his mind travel there.

After a couple more hours of sitting there, Freddie finally stood up with a stretch. “Well darlings I’m off to bed. Brian if Roger snores, feel free to suffocate him with your pillow,” Freddie said, turning to disappear up the stairs. John stood up to follow, clearly exhausted after the hell of a day he had. 

“I don’t snore you wanker!” Roger called as the two migrated upstairs, snickering. Brian couldn’t help but laugh himself, his head falling back against the couch. He saw Roger glaring at him, but the boy clearly wasn’t too mad as his hand still hadn’t left his hair.

When he was awoke with a light shake was when Brian realized he had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Roger looking down at him, a soft smile on his lips.

“I didn’t wanna wake you, but that position couldn’t have been comfortable,” Roger said. As Brian sat up, he realized that he had not been resting his head on the couch, but on Roger’s lap instead. His face turned red as he quickly moved away and stood up. He watched Roger smirk at him, but the boy said nothing about it. 

“Yeah I guess let’s just, or I’m just gonna go to bed I think,” Brian mumbled, rubbing his face over his hands. He felt drained. It was no wonder why either, what with all the excitement of the day. If it weren’t simply for how tired his body felt, his adrenaline could have more than likely kept him going for hours more. But at the moment, his body was practically begging him for sleep. 

“I’m gonna head up too, gotta use the bathroom first,” Roger said, and lead the way up the stairs. If Brian were home he’d go and brush his teeth and wash his face like a good boy would. That’s what his mother had always told him. He wasn’t home though, and his mother wasn’t here. So he simply collapsed down on to the small blow up mattress Miami had kindly left out for him. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable as Roger’s bed or his own, but it was perfect for the night. 

He was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling when Roger came back in. Roger seemed to have changed while he was in the bathroom, as he was now just in some boxers. Brian found himself staring until Roger began speaking.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer,” He said with a shit eating grin. Brian blushed like mad before chucking the pillow from behind his head at Roger.

“Oh shove it you tosser,” Brian responded as Roger laughed and moved around him to get on his own bed. Despite being teased, Brian found himself smiling at the interaction. He never got the chance to tease and have fun with someone. It was a brilliant change from his usual self at home. 

Roger turned over in bed and shut off the light, and suddenly the room was pitch black. A wave of anxiety swept over him as he lay there in a strange home in the dark. His hands were now clenched in the wool blanket, and his heart was beating slightly frantic. Just breathe Brian. Breathe.

“Brian?” A voice brought him back to Earth. He squinted in the dark to see Roger propped up in his bed looking down at him. “Are you alright?” 

Brian nodded, offering a smile to Roger as he began to slowly calm down. He wasn’t alone, he was alright. 

“Okay well. It’s been good having you here. Brilliant really. Freddie, he’s my best friend but ever since, we’ll never mind about that. Anyways, goodnight Bri. See you in the morning,” Roger said, and Brian heard him roll the the other side of the bed.

“Goodnight Roger, sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Sorry for the delay. Easter weekend was busy with family, plus there was a small emergency that caused a trip to the hospital. So I haven’t had much time to write!
> 
> Anyways here it is! The Disco Ball makes an entrance! Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments and or kudos. I’m a sucker for validation from others.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> -Avalyn <3


	6. Chapter Six

Brian wasn’t sure what time it was when he finally decided to stop trying to chase sleep. While he had been initially exhausted when going to bed, sleeping soundly through the night was something that ended up alluding him. His mind was whirling with thoughts about his day, his mother at home, and what the next day might hold. A couple times through the night while he lay there, Brian had thought about waking up Roger. But every time he had decided against it. He had a feeling that the boy was not a morning person.

The sun was just starting to shine a orange glow through the curtains when Brian crept out of the bedroom. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was going, or what he was going to do when he got there, however he couldn’t lay in that bed anymore. His footsteps were light as he made his way down the stairway, trying not to wake anybody in the home up. When he made it down on to the main level of the cabin, he found he wasn’t the only one awake.

“Good morning darling,” Freddie said from the counter. The man was leaning on to the counter, a red cup of, what Brian guesses by the smell, was raspberry tea. The steam rose around Freddie’s face as he offered Brian a smile.

“Good morning Freddie,” Brian responded, sitting down on a stool at the counter. No words were exchanged as Freddie poured a second cup of tea and slid it over to Brian, along with some cream. Brian thanked him as he dumped a bit of cream into the green mug. 

“Brian I must apologize for what happened yesterday. It wasn’t, I shouldn’t have acted the way I did,” Freddie apologized. He tried to tell him that it was really alright and that he held nothing against him, but was cut off.

“This, this fate we have been given. It’s not always the most enjoyable thing. I had a life before it, outside of Miami and Roger,” Brian cocked his head to the side at first, before his mouth opened in an “o” shape, understanding what he meant.

“My wife, Mary, she was darling. The love of my life truly. But even before, this, happened we were having issues. I loved her, but no longer in the way she wanted me to. It was bound to end eventually,” Freddie said.

“I’m so sorry Fred,” Brian began, but Freddie just shook his head and continued.

“We had a daughter. Alice. She was my joy. I taught her everything I could with what time I had. The constellations in the sky, the notes on a piano, how to skip a pebble or tie a shoe lace,” The man spoke with fondness and pain in his voice. “When Mary noticed that I wasn’t aging along side her, she became fearful. Thought I was cursed. Couldn’t bare to live with someone she thought was possessed by the devil himself.

“One day I woke up in our home. Alone. She took Alice and left. I haven’t seen them since.” Freddie was now looking down into his mug, and Brian could see the tears welling up in his eyes. Standing up, Brian enveloped Freddie in a tight hug. The man buried his face in Brian’s shoulder as silent tears slipped from them. 

“Freddie, I don’t have a father anymore,” Brian said after a few moments of silence. 

“You don’t?”

“No,” He shook his head, pulling away now from Freddie. He looked down at him and offered a sad smile. “But I will always love him. Even if he’s not here with me, for the rest of my life. Because he’s my father, and nobody can replace him. Alice will love you for the rest of her life. I swear it.”

Nodding, Freddie wiped away any stray tears from under his eyes. Brian gave his shoulder one last squeeze before he stepped away. It was amazing how optimistic this man could be even after all that he’s lost. His whole life was practically ripped from his fingers yet he still manages to get up and smile each day. Brian had to admire the strength that was there.

“Am I interrupting anything?” A voice said from behind them. The voice turned out to be Deaky once Brian turned around. He watched Freddie’s face light up as he saw the boy standing there. 

“No not at all darling!” Freddie put on a smile, hiding anything from before, and beckoned John over. He joined the two of them a bit hesitantly. “We were just talking about what we will be doing today,” The older man lied. It was evident now that Freddie was not used to talking about that aspect of his life. Between his freak out the day before, and now getting rid of any of evidence of being upset before Deaky could see, his life from before was not a topic that was easily discussed. Brian did not usually pity people, but he did truly feel bad for Freddie. 

“Well what are the plans?” John asked.

“It all depends on whether you plan on staying with us Deaky dear. Would you like a cuppa?” Freddie turned away and began to fill the kettle back up.

“Yes please.” The first question was ignored for the time being, much to the dismay of Brian. He was curious by nature and wished to know more about John. His life before, his plans now, and so on. But if he were leaving, Brian would never get to know, which was quite disappointing. Though Freddie looked even more disappointed. Nothing more was said as the kettle began to whistle and was poured into a third cup.

“Boys good your awake. I just bought breakfast. It won’t take long to prepare. Freddie where’s your brother?” The front door opened and the three of them turned to see Miami standing there, holding two brown bags. He took off his jacket and brought the bags over to the counter.

“Do you people not know how to be quiet in the morning?” A voice bitched from the top of the stairs. The voice was Roger, who ascended down to the ground level, in nothing but boxers and a brown blanket wrapped around his head and shoulders. Brian once again found himself staring at the boy before realizing what he was doing and quickly turned away with a red face. 

“Well we were just enjoying the wee bit of time we had before you blessed us with your presence,” Freddie retorted, to which Roger flipped him off and sat down right next to Brian. 

Quite quickly, breakfast was prepared which ended up being toast with various things you could put on it, as well as some fruit. It wasn’t a big elaborate breakfast, but Brian was grateful for the fact that they were feeding him at all. It’s not as though the family had planned on having two extra guests in their home. So the fact that Miami went out and bought extra for him and John made him admire the man’s kindness. 

Partway through the meal, Freddie cleared his throat. “Miami, today is the fair as you know, and this is the first time in years that Roger and I have had more company than ourselves. I say it is a fabulous idea for us to go.” Brian lit up at the idea. The fair had been something that he had dreamed of going to. It had been his soul purpose for escaping the house. He had begun to believe that there was no chance of going. His luck was starting to turn however it seemed. 

“Freddie I don’t believe that’s the best idea,” Miami said. “Who knows who may be out looking for Brian. We could be arrested or worse.” Roger looked like he was about to speak up but Freddie put up a hand to silence him.

“If they believe our dear Brian to have been kidnapped, why would they check the fair? It would be quite idiotic if a criminal to bring someone to somewhere as public as a fair if they were trying to keep him hidden.” When Miami still did not look convinced, Freddie continued. “Plus we could bring you back a candy apple? Cotton candy? You name it.”

Brian didn’t bring up the fact that the police checking the fair may actually be a very likely scenario. That was after all the place Brian had said he wanted to go. But his desire to go to the fair overpowered his brain, so he sat quietly and allowed Freddie to debate his adoptive father.

“Alright fine boys. Go ahead. But you have to bring me back cotton candy,” Miami relented at last. Brian looked to Roger with a bright grin, who was returning the same gesture. “But go start getting ready to go. You must be home before sundown.” The boys nodded their heads before running up the stairs. Brian had made it into Roger’s room before realizing that he didn’t have any clothes to change into. Just as that thought popped into his head, Freddie appeared at the doorway with an armful of clothes.

“Try these on. It’s a bit different than what I’ve seen you wear, but you need to look different if anyone is looking for you,” He said, handing the clothes to Brian. 

“I don’t think a change in outfit will disguise the poodle on his head.” Roger was at his side, twisting a curl around his finger. Brian shuddered lightly at the action before moving away. 

“Thank you Freddie,” Brian murmured before leaving the room in search of a bathroom. One was found next to Freddie’s bedroom, and Brian stepped inside, shutting the door. 

Examining the clothes that Freddie had given him, Brian noticed that they indeed were not like he was used to wearing. His mother had always had him dress quite proper. Button ups, dress pants, nice jackets, and so on. He always found this quite, for lack of better words, stupid. It wasn’t as though there was anybody around for him to impress. Yet, it was his mother’s way or no way it seemed. 

What Freddie had given him however was nothing of the sorts. This was just a simple white tee shirt with a logo for a brand he didn’t know the name of, black trousers that flared out slightly at the bottom, and a black letterman jacket. Praying that the pants would fit him properly, Brian put the outfit on. The shirt was slightly tight, but the trousers fit almost perfectly. He tucked the shirt into his pants, a move his mother would approve of, put the jacket on, and left to rejoin the others. 

Before he could get back to Roger’s room though, he was stopped by Freddie who steered him back into the bathroom.

“Sit on the toilet dear,” Freddie ordered, opening up the cabinet that was situated above the sink. 

“While you’re in here? No thank you.” Freddie huffed and rolled his eyes at that. 

“Not to do that you twit.” The man was back in front of Brian, holding two bottles, a comb, and a small black tube in his arms. “I’m going to fix you up.”

Before a protest could leave Brian’s lips, Freddie was attacking his hair with the comb and what was inside the bottles. He cursed a few times when his hair was tugged or when one time his foot was stepped on, but other than that the experience wasn’t horrible. Though what was scary was when Freddie’s hand neared Brian’s eyes with the black tube. 

“What on Earth are you doing Fred?” Brian asked quickly, dodging the other’s hand.

“It’s eyeliner Brian. Now sit still would you? We don’t have all the time in the world,” Freddie said, and approached Brian’s face once again. This time, he allowed the black bottle near his face. His fight or flight reflexes kicked in when it first touched his eyelid, but he didn’t flinch. Soon it was over, and Freddie allowed him to finally look in the mirror.

“Wow,” was all Brian could say at his reflection. Gone was the boy who hadn’t left his home for a year. He felt different, alive. It was so simple, just eyeliner and neat curls, but it was huge for him. “Freddie, how’d you learn to do all that?”

“You learn some things when you have an infinite amount of time.” Freddie shrugged, but grinned at Brian’s new look nonetheless. “Well, John and Roger will be waiting for us.” Brian didn’t miss the way the other’s eyebrows raised lightly at the mention of his brother, and Brian found himself slightly nervous. He didn’t know why though. It wasn’t as though Roger hadn’t seen him before. Or like he actually cared what Roger thought of him or how he looked.

Liar.

Shaking his head, he was lead out of the room by Freddie and down the stairs. Once down, Brian found Roger sitting with John on the couch, having a quiet conversation that neither him nor Freddie could hear. 

“Well darlings we’re ready to go,” Freddie announced to the group. When Roger stood up and faced them, Brian locked eyes with him. Roger was stood there, staring at him for a moment, and Brian could feel the butterflies returning. With his new look though, he was feeling a bit more confident than usual, and stepped over to Roger. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Brian whispered, restating the other’s words from the night before. Watching Roger’s cheeks turn red was satisfaction enough, and he turned away to go out the door. He heard from behind him Freddie say something to Roger before the ladder told him to shut up. Brian grinned at what he had done, standing up a bit straighter than before. 

The four left the home, chattering about what they would do at the fair. Roger seemed to practically be bouncing on his feet with excitement. Brian couldn’t say he didn’t feel the same way. His insides were lighting up at the same time they were twisting with worry. If someone were to be there that was looking for him, he wouldn’t know what to do. He wouldn’t know if he’d want to go back. After the time he had had being out, going back to being locked inside that metal gate seemed like literal hell to Brian. Eventually Brian knew he’d have to go back. So today, he’d enjoy the fair. 

When they arrived, Brian felt himself grinning from ear to ear, a mirror image of what the others were doing. Roger in an instant was grabbing on to his hand and tugging him towards one of the rides like a small child. 

“Roger Roger wait we need to get tickets,” Brian said before realizing that he in fact had no money. He had nothing on him but the clothes on his back, and those weren’t even his. Before he could express his concerns, Brian was being pulled once again, this time towards a small yellow booth. Freddie and John were already standing there, both holding a large amount of tickets.

“You guys got the tickets? Good,” Roger plucked some from Freddie’s pile. “Brian now can we go on rides?” 

“I don’t have money to pay you guys back,” Brian admitted, patting at his pockets for emphasis. Freddie just waved him off. 

“Don’t worry about it dear. Think of it as a thank you for keeping our secret,” Freddie said. John looked up at that, a quizzical expression on his face.

“Secret? Do you mean he’s not, he’s not like us?” Deaky asked. It just occurred to Brian that John in fact did not know about how or why he was here. 

“No, I found him in the woods the other night. Ran away from home, and you people think I’m the problem child,” Roger explained, shaking his head but nudging Brian with a smirk nonetheless. 

“And you truly trust he won’t run home and expose us?” John glanced at Brian, eyebrows slightly furrowed, before they were back on Freddie. Brian didn’t blame him for being worried. He would be too in all honesty. 

“Do we have much of a choice?” Freddie shrugged. John bit his lip before nodding. “Right then, we’ll let’s get on with the fun!” All four boys bounded into the centre of the fair. Roger was still gripping on to Brian’s hand, something that he wasn’t necessarily opposed to. 

“Oh my god the ferris wheel,” Brian said, in awe as though he was a little kid. The ferris wheel was taller than he had remembered, and he wondered if they did in fact make it larger in the recent years. 

“Ferris wheel it is!” Roger exclaimed, and then Brian was being tugged once again. 

The man at the ticket booth accepted Freddie and John’s tickets without trouble, and the two stepped on to the ride. It moved upwards slightly in order to let Brian and Roger on. However when Roger tried to extend two tickets for the man to take, the man just scowled at him. 

“We don’t accept your kind on this ride,” The man said. At first Brian was taken aback by his words

Your kind? What the hell did he mean by that? 

It wasn’t until he followed his gaze down to Roger’s hand still clasped in his own that he realized exactly what he meant. When he clued in, Brian began shaking his head and tried pulling his hand away. Roger didn’t let him let go.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you you fucking cunt,” Roger spat out. Brian’s hand was now gripped even tighter than before. “If people like you could get your heads out of your arseholes for one moment and realize that something like this,” He paused to hold up their hands, “isn’t bad, than the world would be a much better place. Good fucking day. Brian lets go.” With that Roger spun on his heel and stomped away, dragging Brian with him. 

Looking behind him, Brian couldn’t help but snort at the man’s expression. He was standing there with his mouth hanging open, and eyebrows raised in shock. From above, Freddie was waving down to them, and Deaky was grinning from ear to ear at what had happened. Roger didn’t notice any of this, he was too busy absolutely fuming. 

“-the fuck does he think he is,” Brian caught Roger mumbling under his breath. The hand that wasn’t currently holding his own was clenched tight and turning red. Putting his free hand on the other’s shoulder, Roger stopped him from stomping away any further. 

“Rog, Rog it’s okay alright? Look we’re far away from him now.” Roger was just shaking his head furiously, eyes staring past Brian and practically burning a hole through the man. 

“No Brian it’s not fine,” Roger bit out, “why does he think, why is it okay for him to do that? He can’t just treat people like us like that. I just-“ 

“Like us?” Brian interrupted. The boy finally looked back at him, eyes a bit wider than before.

“Oh no Brian I meant, I didn’t mean to assume, I just thought,” Roger was now mumbling, and Brian’s mind was racing. He knew it wasn’t wrong. When Roger had told him about kissing a boy he didn’t feel disgusted or repulsed. It felt no different than if he had said it had been a girl. He’s glad it wasn’t a girl. But why? Which lead him to his next observation, he had never been interested in any girl. At first he had thought that was because he never left the house. When he met Roger though, butterflies infested his stomach that he had only read about in books. 

There had been plenty beautiful women at this fair too. Brian could say that for certain. None of which however that he wanted to hold as much as this boy. Or kiss for that matter. Or just be around at all. So perhaps Roger had been correct for saying “we” and not “me”. 

“I think your assumptions were correct Roger,” Brian said softly. Roger’s mouth formed an “o” shape, before splitting into a smile. What he was smiling about, Brian didn’t know. He was just thrilled that he was smiling again instead of frowning. “Let’s go find something else to do now yeah? Maybe later we can try the ferris wheel again.” Looking back at the aforementioned ride one more time, Roger agreed. 

The two set off, not waiting for Freddie and Deaky to join them, and began looking around the fair. They came across a small booth where you could win brown stuffed bears, and Roger stopped right out front it. It looked like you had to throw a ball at the cans and knock them all down to win. Brian was about to keep walking when Roger exchanged a few coins in his pocket for one ball.

“Are you trying to win yourself a teddy bear Rog?” 

“Not for me,” Roger responded. His eyebrows were furrowed with concentration as he took his aim. With a crash and I triumphant yelp, the pins came rattling down. The carny reluctantly handed the bear over to Roger, who in turn handed it to Brian. “For you.”

“Roger you don’t need to-“

“But I want to.” Brian couldn’t help but blush profusely and smile. He looked down and saw their hands close once again. Just as he grew the balls to grab the other’s hand, two familiar voices approached them. 

“There you are darlings!” Freddie said with John in tow. “We saw the whole thing with that awful awful man go down! Came looking for you right after. Deaky here flipped him off as we walked away, I’ve never been more proud.” John just beamed from behind him. 

“We wanted to get as far away from his as possible,” Brian responded, now taking a step away from Roger. The boy looked at Brian with a look he couldn’t figure out but said nothing, just nodded.

“Well we’re far away from him now dears, let’s not let him ruin our day and do something fun! I see Brian you already won yourself a bear-“

“Actually I won it for him.”

“How adorable! isn’t that adorable Deaky?” John nodded and Brian blushed. “Alright alright I won’t tease anymore. Let’s rock this fair!” With that, all four of them this time began exploring the fair.

Brian would be lying if he said it wasn’t the most fun he had had in ages. In forever possibly. It was only a simple travelling fair, one he had been to as a kid, but with Roger Freddie and John, it felt magical. The small festival felt as though it was the brightest place on Earth. They ran around that place, going on rides and trying their luck at games for hours. Brian went on some with Roger, some with Freddie, and even some with John whom he found himself getting along with quite well.

Halfway through the day, Brian found himself sitting on a small hill away from the fair. Roger was sitting beside him, his back against Brian’s side as he picked at the grass. Freddie was sat on top of a small log alongside Deaky. The two were chatting about their separate lives, and Brian felt content just listening. After a while however, John quietly announced that he was feeling tired. Freddie agreed to take him back to the house for a rest, But Brian and Roger decided they wanted to stay longer. 

“You know Brian, in a year you’ll be seventeen,” Roger said once the two had left.

“Amazing math skills Roger. You have yet to fail to amaze me.” The boy stuck his tongue out at that.

“Hardy har har. But listen, you’ll be the same age as me then. At that time you should, you should..” Roger trailed off at that and sat up, looking away from that.

“What is it Rog?”

“You should go to the spring Brian. You should go to the spring and drink,” His mouth fell open at that. He wanted him to drink the water? Was he insane? “If you wait Brian, we could share this world. Go wherever we want. see the Eiffel Tower, The Pyramids, anything you want. We could start that band! Drink from the water when you’re seventeen, and we could live forever, together.”

Brian didn’t answer, just open and closed his mouth as he tried to find a response. Did he want to drink? In retrospect it sounded like an amazing idea to spend his life with Roger. To travel the world with him, get to wake up every morning and see him. Have everyday be as amazing as today. However, did Brian really want to live forever? To mess with time like that didn’t sound like the best idea. Plus his mother, oh his dear mother. She’d be heart broken if he never came back. But he couldn’t tell her the secret. His mind was racing, and he absolutely could not decipher a coherent thought.

“I fancy you like mad Brian,” He heard Roger whisper at some point during his internal conflict. “I don’t want to spend eternity without you.” Roger seemed to be content with Brian not answering. Or perhaps he nodded at some point and didn’t realize. God he hoped he didn’t do that. But instead pushing any farther about the subject, Roger just grabbed Brian’s hand lightly and rested his head on his shoulder. 

Unbeknownst to the two, from a distance a man in a yellow suit watched and listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! i tried to update last night but for some reason the chapter wouldn’t show up! as well this is a bit of a longer one, and one of my favourite chapters, so it took longer to write. anyways i hope you enjoy!
> 
> if you do please feel free to leave kudos and or comments as i am a sucker for validation 
> 
> cheers lovelies! 
> 
> -avalyn <3


End file.
